Lollipop Zappa
Lollipop '''is role played by Sir Rock. Zappa '''Lollipop(VZZF002) was born on December 22, 1998 in the Zappa. Her mother was Brigit and her father was Mike. Her litter-mates were two brother Ghost(VZZM001) and Hooligan(VZZM003) and one sister named Pumpkin(VZZF004). They were the first litter ever born in the Zappa. Her mother was the dominant female and her father was the dominant male so the pups were well looked after. Lollipop and her litter-mates survived to adulthood. Brigit evicted Lollipop's aunts who left the group and disappeared. After being the dominant female for a year, Brigit was killed by a snake. Elfy had left the group and Nimph was predated so Lollipop staretd acting as the dominant female. Mike left the group to rove and disappeared so her litter-mate brother Ghost started acting as the new dominant male. Ghost left to rove but no rovers appeared at the Zappa during that time. When he returned the Zappa encountered the Whiskers. After which only minutes after the encounter a Whisker male named Crackle attempted to mate with Lollipop but she was still on guard after the encounter. So she chased him away. Then a Commando male named Zeus was succeesful in mating with her but he was unable to join the group. Lollipop aborted her litter and soon mated with another Commando male named Ares. Lollipop gave birth on April 4, 2000 to Rune, Twix, Skittles and Candy. The Zappa experienced a group split, Ghost, Gothic, Punker, Emo, Millie and Candy splintered from the group and while away from the group, Emo gave birth to three pups. One of the pups was adopted into the Commandos. A few months later Lillipop mated with Padfoot of the Lazuli. On September 12, 2000 she gave birth to Dahvie, Lady Day and Jayy. After several weeks, Lollipop was seen mating with Comet a male from the Whiskers. On March, 18, 2001, Lollipop gave birth to Twinkie, VZZF039 and Sirrus. Not long after Lollipop mated with Ares again and became pregnant. On June 8, 2001 she gave birth to VZZM041, Sputnik, Rue and VZZF044 but a month later VZZF044 was predated while the group was out foraging. In October when most of the adult males were away roving, a group of Commando males joined the group led by Ares. Lollipop excepted the males into the group and gained a new dominant male and mate. Both Lollipop and Millie were pregnant, Millie being the first to give birth. Lollipop evicted her sister Pumpkin, Emo, Olivia, Abby, Candy and Skittles from the group with Ghost's roving group called the Starsky. Then she abandon Millie and her litter. On December 16, 2001 Lollipop gave birth to VZZM045 and VZZF046. Lollipop did not produce another litter till late 2002. On October 20, 2002 she gave birth to VZZP050, VZZP051, VZZP052 and VZZP053. Lollipop the dominant female of the Zappa today. Family Mother: Brigit Father: Mike Sister: Pumpkin Brothers: Ghost and Hooligan Mates: Ares, Padfoot and Comet First litter born on April 4, 2000 fathered by Ares Rune, Twix, Skittles and Candy Second Litter born on September 12, 2000 fathered by Padfoot Dahvie, Lady Day and Jayy Third litter born on March 18, 2001 fathered by Comet Twinkie, VZZF039 and Sirrus Fourth litter born on June 8, 2001 fathered by Ares VZZM041, Sputnik, Rue and VZZF044 Fifth litter born on Decemeber 16, 2001 fathered by Ares VZZM045 and VZZF046 Sixth litter born on October 20, 2002 fathered by Ares VZZP050, VZZP051, VZZP052 and VZZP053 Links Zappa Mob Ghost Zappa Ares Commandos Category:Role Play meerkats Category:Zappa meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominant Meerkats